A Perfect Day
by jane0904
Summary: Next in the Mal/Freya 'verse.  Kaylee is finally having her baby, and there's a little gentle trouble for the Frye family.  Thanks to all who review my stories - please read and enjoy!  NOW COMPLETE but you know me - there's more to come!
1. Chapter 1

_**Seven days to go ...**_

It was going to take a week for Serenity to drop below the main routes and hang a left for Phoros. It wasn't that Mal was worried about the Alliance coming after them for the bank robbery on Jericho Wells. Not worried. Not exactly. More ... thoughtful. There'd been nothing on the Cortex about money going missing, and when Kaylee had waved Leo Gunn to thank him for everything, he'd been very clear.

"Nope, nothing happening," he'd said. "Back to the same old same old, you know how it is." He grinned. "Mind, young Miss Mercy is sure stirring up a hornet's nest."

"Oh?" Kaylee leaned forward as far as her belly would allow. "How's she doing that?"

"Well, for starters she's insisted on an office. Proper office, with all the mod cons. Seems like someone told her what was in the rules, and she's making sure they stick to it."

"Really." Kaylee couldn't help her lips curving. So that was what River and Zoe had been talking about as they were walking back from voting.

"Yep. Got a secretary and everything. And arranging meetings." He chuckled. "Jericho Wells don't know what it's let itself in for."

"You'd better keep me updated, then. I know for sure Zoe's gonna want to know what's going on."

"No problems." Leo smiled. "Give your Ma and Pa my regards, will yah?"

Kaylee grinned. "A'course."

"And tell 'em they got themselves a good one when they got you."

She blushed. "You're a bad man," she admonished.

Leo laughed. "And don't you be a stranger," he insisted.

As the wave ended, Kaylee sighed happily, turning in her seat to see Mal standing in the bridge doorway. She gave a small yelp in surprise. "You startled me."

"Have a nice chat?" he asked, crossing the small space to sit in the co-pilot's chair, his eyes automatically roaming over the boards to make sure everything was okay.

"Shiny." Kaylee smiled. "He's a nice man."

"That he is, although I conjure I ain't the one he's taken with, considering it wasn't me he flirted with."

She put her hand on her belly. "Captain," she complained.

"What, you think that baby's gonna be hearing? Too late if he is."

She shook her head at him. "River says babies pick up things in the womb."

"That why I could hear music coming from your room lately at night?"

Kaylee's infectious enthusiasm rolled back full force, and she giggled. "Simon's idea. Thought it might be soothing. This little'un has been moving around a lot."

"Yeah, Frey said that happened with Jesse towards the end."

"There's still a couple of weeks to go," Kaylee pointed out.

"One of which is gonna be taken up getting you home."

"With that stop off you promised."

He finally smiled. "Don't fret about that. Hank's got the course laid in for the Skyplex, so you can go and buy all the baby thingamagigs you want."

She tried to stand, but Mal was at her side in a moment, helping her, supporting her under her arm. "Thanks," she said gratefully. "Guess it's gonna be a long fourteen days." She patted his hand away. "Now I got stuff to see to."

"Kaylee ..."

At the look on his face she laughed again. "No, it's okay. I'm just supervising. Frey and River're doing all the hard work."

"So my wife's gonna be coming to bed smelling like engine grease again?"

"You know, she told me how much it made you amorous last night. Sniffing her all over..."

He blushed.

They reached the first destination just after breakfast, not bothering to adjust their chronometers. As it was a space-bound conglomeration and not tied to any sun, the Skyplex kept to standard Alliance time, but since nothing ever closed the passage of specific hours and minutes was a little moot.

Kaylee had a long list of things she needed, so to save time this was divided between her and Simon, and Zoe and Hank.

"You sure you know what I mean?" the young mechanic asked, making sure yet again that everything had been written down.

"I'm sure," Zoe said.

"I know." Kaylee sighed deeply. "It's just –"

"Stop worrying."

"I'll try. But what with the fuel being loaded and –"

"Which I'll be seeing to," Mal interrupted. "There's nothing you need to be thinking on, _mei-mei_. You go and have a good time spending some of that cash, 'fore something breaks on board that needs every cent."

She glared at him indignantly. "Nothing is gonna break."

"That's what you said last time."

Simon took her arm and steered her out of the cargo bay before her hormones got involved.

River and Jayne announced they were taking all the children to the amusement area on the level below, Hank barely getting away with his life when he suggested the big man was the biggest kid of them all. All except Bethie, whom Freya had invited to join her in some shopping.

The little girl preened, feeling all grown up, even though she had been looking forward to playing some of the games. But this was better. Much better. And as they walked along the brightly lit thoroughfares, a small amount of pocket money from her father tucked in the purse around her neck, she couldn't help the big grin on her face. Even the fact that Fiddler had to stay behind hadn't pricked her good mood.

"So what do you want to buy?" Freya asked, looking down at the little girl striding along next to her, swinging her arms.

"Not sure," Bethie said.

"Perhaps ... some cookies?"

Bethie stopped dead, her face appalled, but Freya kept walking. After a second or two she got her legs going again and caught up. "Um ... cookies?" she said, a slight tremble in her voice.

"Mmn. You know. Flour, fat, sugar, all mixed up together and cut into circles and baked. Cookies."

Bethie stared at her aunt. "Know what cookies are."

"I'm sure you do."

She should have known. Two other Readers on board, at least one of them was bound to have found out. "Are you gonna tell Momma?"

"What about?" Freya stopped at a stall, picking up a necklace made of twisted leather with a green stone hanging from it. "That's pretty, don't you think?"

"Mmn." Bethie's mind was whirling. "Auntie Frey ..."

"Do you think your Grandma would like it?"

"Prob'ly." She was starting to feel all sorts of anxious, and slightly nauseous too.

"Or perhaps the red one?"

"Auntie Frey ..." She began to twist her foot.

"No. The green one." Freya smiled at the stallholder and asked, "How much?"

As they haggled, Bethie was going through all the excuses she could think of in her mind. Number one was that it wasn't her, that it was someone else entirely sneaked on board and stole the cookies. Except that wasn't going to wash. Number two was that it was Ethan's plan, only since this was Ethan's Mama that probably wasn't a good idea either. Number three was that she was sleepwalking at the time, and didn't remember a thing. Number four –

"All done," Freya said, smiling and tucking the small gift in her pocket. "Come on. I need a drink."

"'Kay." Bethie dragged along behind, knowing for sure now that she was about to get told off.

They settled at a small cafe, just a little way along from the man declaring that the bearded lady was just inside, along with a boy who was half ape. Having given their order, Freya deciding on a tea and Bethie a lemon cordial, they sat in silence for a moment, watching the world go by.

"Auntie Frey –" the little girl began, but her aunt cut her off.

"You know, it's not nice to steal things."

Bethie stilled. "I know."

"It happens, and sometimes there's no way around it. But stealing from friends, from family ... that's really not done."

"_You_ stole." A little belligerence crept into her voice, even as she kept it down to a whisper. "From the bank."

"Yes. You're right." Freya smiled at the waiter as he brought them their drinks, waiting for him to retreat back into the café before going on. "And what we did was illegal. But not strictly immoral."

"Auntie Frey –"

"And you do know the difference. You're an intelligent little girl, so you know what I'm saying." She watched a man with his head shaved to reveal intricate tattoos on his scalp saunter by, his hands thrust deep into long shorts. "Those people on Jericho, they could afford to lose that cash."

"Because they had more."

"That's right." Freya finally turned to look at her. "But that didn't make it right."

"Then why do it?" Bethie shook her head. "Why take it?"

Freya leaned on the table, warming her hands on the tea. "We wouldn't. Not in an ideal 'verse. But things aren't black and white out here. If the Independents had won, if the war had gone our way, we'd be able to be what we are, a transport ship. Taking stuff from planet to planet, doing deals, all above board and legal."

"No," Bethie said unexpectedly.

"What?"

"We wouldn't. Uncle Mal bought Serenity because we lost."

'We'. Freya couldn't help her lips curving as Bethie said '_we_ lost'. She might only be young, but she was about as brown all the way through as her uncle. "That's true," she agreed. "So Uncle Mal would probably be back on Shadow, on a ranch, half a dozen kids running around his feet."

"With you?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Then yes." Bethie was firm. "You. And Ethan. And Jesse. And ..." Her face fell. "Not me."

"No. Probably not." Freya reached out and stroked her honey-coloured hair. "Your daddy most likely wouldn't have come out here. And if he had, he would have taken a different ship, not met your Momma, not had you, Hope, the new baby ..."

"Then better we're crooks."

Freya smiled. "All in all, I think you're right. So we do what we have to."

"To keep flying."

"Exactly."

"Not black and white."

"No." She sipped her tea.

For a long time Bethie was silent, thinking, rolling the straw in her lemon cordial around her mouth. Eventually she sat up. "Uncle Mal doesn't want to be bad," she said slowly.

"No, he doesn't."

"Neither does Auntie Zoe. Or Uncle Hank."

"No."

"Even Uncle Jayne ... 'cept he likes it."

Freya had to chuckle. "Well, there has to be one exception."

"But we don't take from family."

"Yes."

Bethie sighed heavily. "_Are_ you gonna tell Momma?" she asked, her voice very small.

"Not this time, no, I don't think so." At the little girl's relieved expression she went on, "But I don't know when she's going to be baking again. She'll have a new baby to deal with, and that's going to be hard work. You remember when Hope arrived?" Bethie nodded. "Well, this is going to be worse. With Hope, she didn't have to go through labour, didn't start out all exhausted in the first place. She's going to need all our help, and I think cookies are going to be the last thing on her mind."

Bethie nodded, then the nodding got harder. "Can we make some? As a treat?"

"We could, but if I had a hand in them they'd probably turn out like rocks."

The little girl stifled a giggle. "Then can we buy some?"

Freya smiled. "I think that would be a good idea. But let's finish our drinks first, okay?"

"Okay."

"And perhaps while we're on Phoros your Grandma can give us both some lessons on how to make them. How does that sound?"

Bethie grinned widely, showing all her little teeth. "Sounds good."

"Shiny. Then drink up. We've got some shopping to do."

When everyone finally rolled back to Serenity Mal was sitting in Kaylee's old chair at the top of the ramp, Maoli spread across his knees, purring as he stroked her back.

"Get everything?" he asked, staring at the boxes and bags Simon was attempting not to drop. "Although I'm guessing there ain't much left in this place to buy."

Kaylee swatted him on the arm. "It's stuff we need for the baby."

"I kinda figured that."

Hank staggered up dramatically, Zoe a step or two behind. "Good grief," he panted. "And I thought going down sewers was bad."

Kaylee started going through his bags. "Ooh, you managed to get one. Didn't think you'd be able to."

"One what?"

"Well, rather than get your purchases out here, hadn't you better take 'em all inside?" Mal said quickly. "We're fuelled up and ready to go."

"Just gotta wait for the other stuff."

His eyes narrowed and he stood up, Maoli hanging over his arm. "Other stuff?"

Simon, on his way up the ramp, paused. "Kaylee took a detour into a scrapshop." He shook his head. "You know, I think she was more pleased with finding a fuel pump than with all this."

"Weren't just a fuel pump," his wife corrected. "Virtually brand new. And a set of filters. And a governor for the –"

"Kaylee." Mal stopped her mid sentence. "Why?"

"For Serenity." She looked at him as if he was stupid.

"I figured that. But I thought she was running well with the parts you got off Leo."

"She is. This is for the redundant back-up system I'm gonna build."

"The what?"

His train of thought was broken as the children appeared, laughing and screeching, running past him into the cargo bay. A moment later River and Jayne appeared, arm in arm.

"Did they have a good time?" Kaylee asked, her hands clasped on top of her belly.

"Real good," the big man confirmed. "Shoulda seen Ethan sliding down the ropes." He grinned.

River leaned into him. "He wasn't the only one."

"Yeah, well," Jayne said, looking down into her eyes, tenderness suffusing his normally somewhat belligerent face. "Had to be chasing you, didn't I?"

"Well, it sounds all kinds of fun," Mal said, holding back the sigh. "But we need to be gone."

"Not yet, Cap," Kaylee insisted. "Still waiting for the parts. And it don't look like Frey's back."

"Here we are." The woman herself smiled as she walked towards them, Bethie holding her hand and carrying a large canvas bag.

"What you got in there, short stub?" Mal asked. "You bought up whatever your Momma missed?"

Bethie nodded. "Got stuff," she said, letting go of Freya and standing next to Kaylee. She leaned against her. "Love you, Momma."

Kaylee beamed, and stroked her daughter's hair. "I love you too, sweetie."

Mal and Freya exchanged a glance, on one side asking what had happened, and on the other promising to be more forthcoming later. With a twist to his lips, Mal instead turned back to his mechanic. "So how long do we have to wait?"

"Not more'n an hour," Kaylee said. "The man promised."

"Okay. One hour it is. A minute longer and I'll be sending you to fetch the stuff yourself."

"Like you would," Kaylee scoffed, walking slowly up the ramp. "You ain't the tyrant you pretend to be."

"Just give it sixty minutes and you'll see," he called after her.

* * *

Fifty-eight minutes and seventeen seconds later, Serenity pulled smoothly away from her docking clamps, twisted on her long axis, and moved off, her bulbous rear end glowing in the dark. Next stop, Phoros.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Midnight**_

The church clock in the middle of town had just finished tolling twelve, the sound bouncing back off the factories and rolling through the streets. A dog barked, chained to a kennel, just testing to see if it was worth a volley, then turned around twice and laid down, snuffling around his rear end with clipper teeth.

Everywhere was dark, quiet, except for one house, where lights burned back the night.

"Do you think it's enough?" Ellie Frye asked, standing back and looking at the bed they'd made up in the downstairs parlour, softly padded with a number of mattresses, as well as comforters and pillows.

"It's fine," her husband, Eddie, said. "Besides, I'm sure Kaylee's going to want to give birth back on Serenity."

"No, she won't." His wife was adamant. "She said. That's why she's coming." Her eyes narrowed. "You think maybe it needs another blanket? I mean, it's pretty cold outside, and if she's coming from a warm ship she might be –"

Eddie pulled her into his side, holding her tightly. "Ellie. Stop."

She looked up into his face. "She's my baby, Eddie. My little girl. And she's coming home to have her son. _Our_ grandson."

"You've already got grandkids," he reminded her.

"Oh, I know," she said, swatting gently at him. "And I'd never let anything happen to Bethie, or Hope. But this is ... you know what I mean."

He moved her around so he could embrace her properly. "You're getting broody again."

"No, I ain't!" She tried to wriggle free, but only half-heartedly, after only a moment letting him comfort her as she wanted to be comforted. "We're too old for more children, Eddie. But grandkids ... that's the best of both worlds."

He smiled and kissed her nose. "Reckon maybe it is. Get to hand 'em back when they need changing."

"Changing ..." Ellie's face changed. "I'd better make sure there's enough in the way of diapers." She slipped out of his arms.

"I'm sure she'll be bringing plenty."

"That's not the point." She paused in the doorway. "And make sure there's plenty of coal for the fire." She nodded towards the flames dancing merrily around the grate. "Kaylee always did like a fire." She disappeared.

Eddie smiled, and shook his head. His wife wasn't going to stop fussing until that little baby was in the bassinet. If then.

* * *

High above Phoros, a distance measured as nothing in the cosmic eye, Serenity seemed to hang against the backdrop of stars.

"_Everyone hold on,"_ Hank's voice boomed over the com. _"Breaking atmo in two and down in five."_

Kaylee looked up from where she was packing the last of her purchases, making sure nothing was left behind that she might need. It didn't matter that the ship wasn't going anywhere, that if she had forgotten something someone would be able to come and get it. She still wanted all of her stuff around her, ready.

She reached for her hairbrush, then had to stop, holding onto the shelf for support as a wave of pain washed through her. She panted, riding it out.

She'd been having some pains off and on for a while. Nothing regular, just every so often there'd be a sudden deep ache, and she'd have to stop whatever it was she was doing – which admittedly hadn't been much these last few days, not with all the men on board making sure she hardly lifted a finger, let alone a wrench, and all the women being worse.

There was still a week to go according to Simon's calculations, although she'd been relying on the fact that her own birth had been nearly two weeks late, as had every single one of her brothers. It looked like none of the Frye children were all that anxious to get into the world. And she couldn't compare Bethie's birth with now, since that had been something she'd not really had any control over.

Still, River had been going around the last few days with a stopwatch hung strategically around her neck, so maybe she knew something the others didn't, particularly as she had told every member of the crew that Simon was an early baby, much to his chagrin. Kaylee had to smile, even though the discomfort had her gritting her teeth, glad at least the baby had finally moved around into the right position.

The pain eased, and she looked down at her belly.

"Okay, okay," she said softly. "I get the message. Seems like you're more of a Tam than a Frye." She picked up a tiny sleepsuit. "But can you at least wait 'til I'm home?"

"Who're you talking to?" Jayne asked, his head appearing in the doorway, rapidly followed by the rest of him.

"Oh, nobody. Just ..." She patted her bump.

"Never can get my head around something as big as a baby comin' outta someone as small as you," Jayne said, leaning on the wall.

"Why not?" Kaylee asked as she finishing stuffing baby clothes into the bag. "You've seen it first hand."

"Don't remind me." The big man shuddered. "Nearly had to play catch with Ethan, and that weren't something I plan on repeating."

"I meant Caleb."

"Yeah, I know." His eyes misted for a moment as he remembered seeing his son for the first time. "But that were the prissy ... I mean, your other half dealing with that. Not just me and Frey alone in a shuttle with a storm outside."

Kaylee smiled at him. "I know you still call Simon prissy. Only he ain't, not no more."

"I guess." Jayne didn't look convinced. "So, you want me to carry you out?"

"No, thanks. I can walk." She looked up as the engine note changed, and a faint vibration ran through the hull under their feet. "Feels like the transfer linkages could do with adjusting," she said to no-one but herself.

It was Jayne who answered, though. "Well, you even consider doing that right now and Mal's gonna ..."

"What?" she asked, thrusting her chin up. "Lock me up? Space me?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of telling your Ma."

She feigned shock. "That's low."

"I keep telling you he is, but nobody ever listens." Jayne grinned. "There'll be time enough for that, li'l Kaylee. Mal's made it clear he intends stopping for at least a month, seeing as we have the cash on hand." He chuckled. "You're gonna get so fed up seeing your folks ..."

"Never," Kaylee said stoutly, her finely-tuned senses knowing the moment Hank adjusted their angle of entry and the ride smoothed out. "And if you're looking for something to do, you can carry this." She patted the bag.

"What'd your last slave die of?" Jayne asked, picking it up nevertheless.

"Not sure. He went into the cargo bay one day with Simon, and he never came back. Hear tell there might have been an altercation near the airlock."

"I ain't even gonna ask what you might've been doing with him to warrant that." Jayne laughed out loud this time, carrying the bulging bag with ease.

Simon was waiting for them in the cargo bay, his daughters by his side. He watched her waddle towards him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She grinned. "Shiny."

Simon crossed his arms. "Only Bethie tells me you're in labour."

Kaylee looked down at the little girl, who smiled nervously. "Did you?" she asked.

"'Es," Bethie admitted.

"And you were planning on telling me ... when?" Simon looked stern. "Even if you ignore the fact that I'm the father of that little boy, I'm also your doctor, and as such –"

"Don't go making a fuss," Kaylee said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Making a ... Kaylee, if you're in labour, I need to examine you, make sure everything's as it should be."

"It's only a little bit."

"A little bit. That's like only being a little bit pregnant."

"Or a little bit dead," Jayne put in, enjoying the show.

Simon ignored him. "Kaylee, you're early. Not much, but –"

"No, she isn't."

They all looked up to see River on the catwalk outside the shuttle.

"_Mei-mei_?" Simon asked.

"Exactly on time." She looked at her stopwatch. "Not long to go now."

Simon stared at her, then looked at his wife. "Right. I want you in the infirmary right now."

"Nope."

"What?"

"I'm going home. Well, I _am_ home, but the point is I wanna be with my Ma. And you ain't gonna stop me."

"I'm not suggesting you stay on board, just that I examine you."

Kaylee crossed her own arms as much as she could and shook her head firmly. "Nope."

"Sweetheart, please. Don't be stubborn about this."

"Not being stubborn. You wanna examine me, fine. But you can do it at the house."

"But we're here. And all my equipment is –"

"And you'll figure out some way of making sure I stay on board to give birth." She saw the faint look of guilt cross his face. "Ain't happening, Simon."

"But if it's safer –"

"There won't be a problem," River put in. "Everything will go smoothly."

"And you know this?" her brother snapped at her.

She didn't take offence. "Yes."

Jayne growled a laugh. "I think maybe you'd better be taking her word for it, doc."

Kaylee smiled up at River, then turned back to Simon. "See?" she said triumphantly.

"Kaylee ..."

"What's all the fussin'?" Mal asked, stepping out of the top hatch at the same moment as there was a slight judder and the engine throttled back, but nobody noticed.

"Kaylee's being ..." Simon stopped, aware he was about to open his mouth and put his foot so far in it he'd be able to kick himself into the middle of next week.

"Yeah?" Kaylee moved closer to him. "Being what?"

His mind went through all the possible words he could use, from stupid to unreasonable to ... Then he saw the hormone-fuelled fire in her eyes. "Being Kaylee," he managed to say.

Bethie snickered, but quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"'Bout what?" Mal wanted to know, controlling the urge to smile himself.

"She's getting ready to pop," Jayne supplied.

Simon rolled his eyes.

Mal's mouth twitched against his wishes. "That right, _mei-mei_? You in labour?"

Kaylee nodded. "That I am."

"And I want to examine her before she goes anywhere," Simon added.

"And I've already said it ain't happening." Kaylee glared at him. "More'n once."

Mal walked slowly down the stairs. "Then let's see. Is there any reason to think there's anything wrong?" he asked the young doctor.

"Well, no, but –"

"And you were planning on examining Kaylee when we got to her folks place anyway, weren't you?"

"Well, yes, but –"

"And she ain't exactly gonna drop this baby right this minute, right?"

"Well –"

"Then I don't see the problem."

Simon's temper snapped. "The problem? I'll tell you the problem! Not one of you is a doctor, although you'd never know it from the number of times you tell me what to do. Well, this is _my _wife, _my_ baby. And if I don't want her giving birth in an unclean environment, under less than ideal conditions, then it isn't going to happen. Do you understand me?"

Kaylee was looking at him, a strange expression on her face. "Unclean? Are you suggesting my Ma don't keep her house? That's she's some kind of slob, not capable of washing down a floor?"

Simon realised his mistake immediately from the quiet voice, hiding, as he well knew, a temper that could rip him apart if it ever got loose. "Kaylee ..."

"Is that what you meant?"

"No, I ... I didn't mean ..."

"Zoe gave birth to Ben at Inara's, and you didn't complain about that. You suggesting Mrs Boden's better at it than my Ma?"

"No, Kaylee, that wasn't what I meant."

"Sure sounded like it." She stepped as close to him as she could get, considering her size. "And if you are then you ain't the man I married, and you ain't the father of this little baby."

There was silence in the cargo bay for a long moment, stretched thin to almost snapping point. Then Hank jumped through the top hatch.

"Okay, folks, we're down, and the local temp is only just above freezing, so if ... you'd ... like ..." He stopped. "Am I missing something here?"

Simon took a deep breath. "Oh, nothing much. Only me being a _qian dao_." He reached up a hand to cup his wife's cheek. "_Dui bu qi_?" he asked.

Her glare softened a little, and she said, very quietly so that only he could hear properly, "I want my Ma, Simon."

"I know. And ... I'll do the examination at the house."

Her face regained the look of joy she'd been wearing, and it melted his heart.

"Oh, honey," she said, pressing as much of herself against him as she could manage. "And a'course I forgive you."

Mal clapped his hands together, startling everyone. "Well, since it appears there ain't gonna be bloodshed today – and no point in looking disappointed, Jayne – I think the best thing would be if Hank got out the mule, and you rode in style to the Fryes, don't you?"

Kaylee nodded, sniffing back a wayward tear. "That would be shiny, captain."

* * *

It didn't take long for the ATV to make the short trip to the Frye house, where a small group of people were waiting.

Mal smiled as he brought the old vehicle to a halt. "You catching being psychic?" he called. "Or is this another example of Ellie's old-fashioned magic?"

Eddie grinned. "Something like that."

"We heard ya coming," Bill Frye admitted. "Nothing much else landing lately."

"Can't sneak up on us Fryes," Peter agreed.

Eddie looked around. "Where's everyone else?" he asked, seeing only the captain and the expectant couple.

"Staying on board, at least until morning," Mal said. "Then maybe we'll come on over in shifts."

"You know you're all welcome, especially my granddaughters." Ellie had bustled up to the mule, holding out her hands for Kaylee to take. "Baby?"

"Hi, Momma."

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, shiny." A tear ran down the young woman's cheek, and she laughed lightly. "Can't rightly say why I'm cryin', though."

"Nothing to be ashamed of," Ellie insisted, sniffing back one of her own.

"Well, before we all get in on the act," Mal said quickly, "maybe we'd better get Kaylee out of the cold."

"Oh, my, yes, of course." Simon had already dismounted from the back and had his black doctor's bag in his grasp. Ellie's hand flew to her throat. "There's nothing wrong, is there?"

"No, Ma, no." Kaylee grinned. "He's just being a worrypuss is all."

"Kaylee's in labour," Simon said.

"Then we're getting you into the warm real quick," Eddie said, taking charge. "Bobby, you take the bags. Pete and me'll help your sister inside. Bill, open the doors. Joe, go turn back the covers on the bed."

"Yes, Pa," was chorused by all four of his sons.

"It ain't necessary," Kaylee protested, but not very hard as Ellie helped her climb from the mule.

"Of course it is," her mother said, relinquishing her place only reluctantly to her husband. "And you're gonna sit back and enjoy every second of it. I even got Aunt Jemima to give me some of her special herbs so I can brew up that tea."

Kaylee grinned, then grimaced as a contraction hit, slightly stronger than the last.

"Inside," Eddie ordered, and he swung his daughter up into his arms, grunting only a little with the effort as he carried her into the house.

Mal couldn't help the indulgent smile on his face as he had to stand back and let them get on with it, watching the Fryes fussing around Kaylee. "I'm kinda thinking you ain't gonna be allowed to do much here, doc," he said quietly.

"You know, I'm not sure I mind. It might be nice to be able to be the expectant father for a change."

"I believe you, Simon. Millions wouldn't."

"No, honestly. I'm just going to sit back, packet of cigars in one hand, glove in the other." He looked up sharply. "The glove. I don't think I packed it."

"Don't you worry," Mal said, clapping him on the shoulder so hard the boy almost staggered. "Frey'll bring it when it gets light, along with anything else you're likely to have forgotten. Make a list and I'll wave it over."

Simon raised his eyebrows slightly. "Are you staying?"

"If'n you don't mind. She's a member of my crew, after all."

"And your surrogate daughter, just as much as River is."

Mal shrugged. "Always looked on Kaylee more as the sister I never had, but I get your drift. But one way or another, I kinda want to be close on hand. Just in case she needs something."

Simon smiled. "Mal, I just want to say I ... I'm glad you're here."

"You're more'n welcome, Simon." He shook his head. "And believe me, it was a fight with Freya to be the one to come."

"I can imagine."

"I got the scars to prove it." He chuckled. "And weren't you gonna be giving Kaylee that examination?"

"Yes, yes, I was." Simon looked at his captain. "And ... thanks." He turned and hurried into the house before his unaccustomed display of emotion had him crying too.

Mal grinned, about to start the mule's engine again to take it around the back out of the way, when he paused. "Albatross, you may as well come on out. I know you're there."

For a moment he thought he'd been wrong, then a wraith slipped out of the night, moving silently to stand next to him.

"How did you know?" River asked, only dressed in a thin dress with a loose sweater over the top. Even her feet were bare. "Or are _you_ catching being psychic?"

"Maybe. And I know you." He tapped the stopwatch hidden in the folds of her top. "I get the feeling you ain't gonna be more'n a few paces away the whole time."

"Kaylee's my sister too."

"Jayne know where you are?"

She nodded. "He saw me leave."

"And he didn't try to stop you?"

"No. He knows me too."

"I reckon he does, _xiao nu_." He laughed. "Go on. Better get inside and start annoying your brother. Give him something else to think about during the hours to come."

"Yes, sir, captain." She saluted him quite snappily then ran indoors.

"And warm up your feet before you give us all chilblains!" he called as the door closed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**9.00 am**_

Labour was progressing well (according to Simon), slowly (according to the person it was progressing on), and interestingly (according to River, timing each contraction).

There had been a point around four-thirty, just as the birds were starting to think of singing, when the pains appeared to stop, and Kaylee didn't have a contraction for well over an hour. She'd even managed to doze off.

"Braxton Hicks?" Mal asked, sounding as if he knew what he was talking about, and to some degree he did, since Freya had been afflicted with false labour pains with Jesse, before the real ones kicked in.

"No, I don't think so."

They were standing outside the back door in the cold pre-dawn, each needing a breath of the fresh air that crystallised in front of them as they exhaled.

"Then what?"

Simon pushed his hands through his hair. "It might just be a quiet spell. It happens. Or labour may have stopped."

"That happen too?"

"On occasion." Simon shook his head. "You've got to realise, I'm not an obstetrician, and no matter what I read on the Cortex, it isn't the same as doing it for real."

"You've delivered a number of kids now, doc. Two of 'em mine. And if you need help, there's that hospital we knocked over just a ways off."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Hey, I got every confidence in you, Simon. Else I'd never let you anywhere near me or anyone else on my crew. It's you who seem to be lacking."

Simon raised an eyebrow. "This from the man who panicked when Petaline started."

Mal felt his lips trying to curve. "Now, that ain't true." At Simon's look, he grinned, the action taking the years off him. "Okay. Maybe I did. But I've had a bit more practice now, and I've kinda come to the conclusion that babies come along, in their own time, no matter what you do."

"I just ... it's different when it's your own."

Mal put his arm around Simon's shoulders. "And River's still sitting inside the door with that gorram stopwatch, so I think everything's on schedule. Where'd she get that thing, anyway?"

"The Skyplex, I think."

"Only it's kinda creepy. The way she counts down and then Kaylee ... you know."

"I know."

The two men exchanged a knowing look, brothers in adversity. Then River poked her head around the door.

"Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one," she said, her stopwatch in her hand.

"Simon!" Kaylee's voice rang through the house.

"Oh, _diyu_," the young man said, and legged it back upstairs.

Mal grinned, then turned to face the faint lightening of the sky, the stars beginning to dim, his mind elsewhere as he thought back on the births of his own children. Fingering the small gold cross hanging on the chain around his neck, he idly sent up an idle prayer to whoever might be listening that one day, not too far in the future, it would be his own baby he was waiting on. Two was fine, but three – or maybe even four – was better.

* * *

From that point there had been no more pauses, each contraction coming regularly, and getting slightly closer together. But not enough that Simon could predict the exact time of birth. River tapped her stopwatch, making her brother sigh.

As the rest of Serenity's crew began to filter across, Ellie began cooking.

"You don't have to," Freya said, getting the plates out of the cupboard.

"I gotta be doing something," the older woman said as she sliced bacon. "No wonder Eddie looked so frazzled when I was birthing. I always thought I had the hard part, but maybe it wasn't that much better for him."

"They worry." Freya put the plates to warm at the back of the stove.

"But this time there's nothing to worry about, right?"

"Not a thing." Leaning against the worktop, Freya said, "I still find it hard to believe, though."

Ellie paused. "I know what you mean. I know I gave Simon that tea, and all, but ... he was so sure they couldn't."

"He's been wrong before." Her thoughts slipped back to the time Simon had told her, emotion in his voice that had almost overwhelmed him, that she'd be unlikely to ever conceive. Yet here she was, two children to the good.

"And you want more."

Freya looked at her. "You are psychic, aren't you?"

"No. Just observant. I figure that's a lot of what this psychic stuff is, really. Seeing things others don't, and being able to put two and two together."

"And coming up with five, quite a lot."

Ellie laughed. "No, I think you and River are right more times than you're wrong. Bethie too."

"And Ethan."

The laughter stopped, like a tap turned off. "Ethan?"

"I think he's developing ... something." Freya quickly went over what they'd discovered, that Ethan wasn't just empathic, but could tell where people were, what they were doing.

"Oh, honey." Ellie pulled her into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"It might not be anything else. It could be just that. But ..."

"You don't think so."

Freya took a deep breath. "No."

"Come on." Ellie led her to the table, making her sit down. "Now, does Mal know?"

"About Ethan being able to ... yes."

"I meant that you're scared."

For a long moment Freya looked into Ellie's warm, lined face, and knew she could tell her anything. "No," she admitted, barely whispering. "No, he doesn't."

"Don't you think you should tell him?"

"He's got enough to worry about."

"And this is his son."

"Ethan might grow out of it."

"Or he might end up as powerful as you."

Freya dropped her head to stare at her hands. "Yes."

"Now you listen to me." Ellie wrapped her fingers around her friend's. "Ethan has a wonderful family, loving parents who'll do pretty much anything to keep him and his sister safe. And you can teach him, like you're teaching Bethie." At Freya's slight smile, she felt encouraged, and went on, "I know I ain't psychic, at least not in the traditional way of thinking, but I've read the leaves. Ethan's destined for great things. I can see that. Might just be captaining a ship of his own, or maybe he's gonna save the 'verse, but it'll be because of you and Mal."

"With Bethie at his side?" Freya hazarded.

Ellie laughed. "Maybe. If they don't kill each other first."

"There is that."

The outside door blew open. "Hey, where's breakfast?" Jayne asked, stomping in. Then he saw the two women sitting at the table. "Uh ... you want I should come back later? Stop the others?"

"No," Ellie said, patting Freya's hands and standing up. "I think we're done here." She hurried to the stove. "How're you at frying bacon?"

Jayne smacked his lips together. "Almost as good as at eating it."

"Fine. You do that side, I'll get the rest together."

Mal stuck his head into the kitchen. "Thought I heard your voice. The others coming?"

"That they are. Just getting the kids into their cold weather gear. It's cold enough to freeze the ti–"

"Jayne," Mal warned.

* * *

"Ellie, that was wonderful," Hank said, leaning back in his seat and rubbing his stomach.

"It's nice to cook for people who appreciate it."

"You saying we don't?" Eddie asked, picking a sliver of something from between his teeth.

"Not at all. It's just that I know you like my cooking, so it makes a change for others too as well."

"Does that actually make sense?" He ducked as she tossed a tea towel at him.

"Eddie?" A young man with rough, sandy-coloured hair poked his head into the room. "Oh, sorry. Didn't know you had visitors."

"These ain't visitors. They're Kaylee's crew." Eddie glanced at Mal. "That there's Cullen. He's a distant relation. Third cousin or some such. He came to the wedding, but I doubt you'd remember him from the crowd."

"You have a big family," Mal observed.

"We surely do." He turned back to the young man. "What's up?"

"Pa sent me to ask you if you could come with your tools. The pump's gone again, and half the town's dry."

Eddie shook his head, getting to his feet quickly. "That gorram thing's more trouble than it's worth," he grumbled. "That's the third time it's broke down this year."

"Is there anything we can do?" Mal asked, stirring in his seat.

"Not really. Least, not at the moment. Depends on what needs fixing this time."

"Well, Kaylee bought a whole load of parts at the Skyplex – if there's anything might be useful ..."

Eddie grinned. "Thanks, Mal. I might just take you up on that."

"Then I'll come with you," Freya said, standing up. "I've been having lessons on engine maintenance. I might not be able to fix anything, but if you tell me what you need I can probably find it." She looked at Mal. "Just don't tell Kaylee."

"No." Serenity's captain smiled. "She'd be as like to get up out of that bed and insist on fixing it herself."

"I was thinking more along the lines of her being mad that you're giving away her bits and pieces."

"True." He ran his hand up her hip. "Don't be too long."

"I'll try not to be." Freya leaned down and kissed him briefly before grabbing her coat and following Eddie and Cullen out of the back door, just as River came through from the parlour.

"Your turn," the young psychic said, grabbing Mal's arm and pulling.

He stayed put. "My turn?"

"Simon needs to eat, or he'll collapse and die."

Ma's lips curved. "Die?"

"Well, complain a lot. But he needs to eat."

"And you think I should be in with Kaylee?"

"I'll be there too, but she needs strength." She tugged harder. "She needs you."

He felt a lump of pride swell in his chest, all warm and snug, and lifted himself out of his seat. "She needs me?"

"Simon needs a break from her swearing at him." She shook her head slightly. "She's very creative."

"So I'm just convenient."

She ignored his words, instead starting to drag him out of the room. "Come _on_."

He laughed, allowing her to lead him away.

"Do we get a turn?" Hank asked, looked at Zoe.

"I imagine we all will, before this is over," his wife conceded.

Wiping her fingers on her napkin and carefully studying the remaining adults, Bethie made a decision. "Uncle Jayne, will you take us for a walk?" she asked, doing the puppy dog eyes at him.

"Huh?" He looked down at her where she was sitting next to him. "What was that, short stub?"

"A walk. Maybe to the river? Fiddler would like it." She could feel the little dog get to his feet under the table at the sound of his name. "He needs to ... you know."

"That would be a good idea," Zoe said, smiling at the little girl approvingly. "All the children need some fresh air, a little exercise ..."

"And you can collect some mushrooms," Ellie added.

"Mushrooms?" Jayne peered out of the window at the frost-covered ground. "Ain't it too cold for 'em?"

"Not these ones." Ellie pulled a trug out from under the sink, quickly wiping any dist from its curved wooden interior. "These ones are native to Phoros, and seem to like the snow. It's a mite early for them, but you never know. Joe will go with you, show you where they are. They're real good eating, especially in my beef stew."

"Beef stew?" Jayne brightened up.

"I was thinking of making one for supper, if I got the 'shrooms."

"Please, Uncle Jayne?" Bethie leaned against him.

He knew he was a goner, but determined to make it as hard as possible. "If I'm going mushrooming, I need me a heavy coat. My old jacket was okay coming this far, but I ain't getting frostbite for no-one. And I don't got –"

"There's plenty in the big cupboard." Ellie pointed. "We Fryes don't throw anything away, so there's lots of sizes. Should be one that'd fit you."

"Uncle Jayne?" Bethie had the pout ready if necessary.

Jayne sighed heavily. "Looks like I'm backed into a corner," he said. "Just don't think I'm always a soft touch."

"Thank you, Uncle Jayne!" Bethie bounced up in her seat and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, well ..."

"How's about we all go?" Peter said. "I think there's still a couple of old bats in there. We could have a game, keep us warm."

"Sounds fun," his brother Bill said.

"Not me," Bobby put in. "I'm gonna stay here."

"Your sister has enough people around her," Ellie pointed out, ruffling his hair. "She'll be fine."

"I know. It ain't that. I just ... don't feel like being much company." He stood up and strode out, and they could hear his feet taking the stairs two at a time.

"Is he okay?" Zoe asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," Ellie admitted. "He's been off for a few days now, but I thought, seeing Kaylee ..." She shook herself. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Come on. Let's get you all ready."

* * *

For ten minutes Simon had said nothing, just eaten the food that Ellie put down in front of him, his knife and fork working rhythmically until the plate was empty. Sighing, he sat back, wiping his mouth.

"Thank you," he said with heartfelt gratitude.

"Well, if you're anything like Eddie, he wouldn't even take more'n a sandwich until it was over. And we did it five times."

Simon smiled. "I haven't slept in twenty-four hours, haven't eaten in twelve ... but I should be able to keep going now."

"And this will help." Ellie swirled a teapot in front of him and poured into his cup.

Simon looked at the brown liquid suspiciously. "Is that …"

"No." Ellie laughed. "It's not the stuff I gave you before. Which worked, didn't it?"

"Well …"

"I mean, my Kaylee's lying in that room about to give birth, so it must have."

Simon sighed. "I don't know, Ellie. I did drink it, at least once in a while," he added, wanting to be scrupulously honest. "But I don't know. I …" He glanced down for a moment, almost as if feeling embarrassed at talking about these things to his mother-in-law.

"What?" She took his hand in hers, rubbing it between her palms. "Simon?"

He looked back up. "I tested myself again, once I found out Kaylee was pregnant. I'm still infertile, Ellie."

She stopped rubbing, her eyes fixed on his face. "You're not saying you think Kaylee's been –"

"No, no!" he interrupted, wanting to derail that suggestion as quickly as possible. "Kaylee's faithful, always has been, and always will be. That wasn't what I meant."

Ellie exhaled slowly. "Good. Good. Because my Kaylee's a good girl. Oh, she had her flings in the past, but as soon as she met you, that all went out of the window. She's not even done so much as looked at another man, let alone …"

"I know. Oh, Ellie, I know. And sometimes I wonder what I did right to have Buddha give me such a gift."

Ellie smiled at the devotion in his eyes. "Looking after your sister the way you did might have something to do with it."

"Maybe." Simon smiled wistfully. "There are occasions when I wonder what would have happened if I'd got to Persephone a day later, or a day earlier. If I'd not seen Kaylee, hadn't taken Serenity. My life would be so different."

"Better?"

"No." He shook his head firmly. "Oh, no. Much, much worse. I doubt another captain would have put up with us like Mal did. Taken us in, made us family. We'd have been left to fend for ourselves on Whitefall, or worse."

"You know, from what I've seen of your captain, he'd never do that."

"I thought he would. At first."

"But like you said, he was looking out for his own."

"And that's what we became." Simon picked up his cup. "He's the reason we're still alive."

"Then I'll be thanking him personally." She nodded towards his tea. "Go on, drink up. It'll give you energy."

Simon, not wanting to offend her, did as he was told, and sipped. His eyes widened. "But that's …"

Ellie beamed. "Good, isn't it? My sister Jemima has this herb garden, and she grows things you've never heard of. And every single one of 'em has a use. Apart from looking pretty, a'course. We call that one _Mother's Rest_."

"Can I … can I see it?"

"'Course." Ellie stood up, only taking a moment to bring a jar back to the table.

Simon took it, unscrewing the lid and looking inside. The scent wafting up to his nostrils was distinctive, almost familiar, and it grew as he moved the contents around with his finger. He was no botanist, and as far as he was concerned it was all chopped twigs to him, but the shape of one of the bits of leaf … "Is this what's in that vase next to Kaylee's bed?"

Ellie beamed like he'd got a particularly hard question right. "Same stuff, just in flower from Mima's greenhouse. It's traditional. It helps ease a woman's trials during childbirth."

"I have drugs for that."

"And is Kaylee letting you give them to her?"

"Well, not at the moment, no."

Ellie gave a short laugh. "We're all the same, us Frye women. We think we can deal with everything ourselves, don't want to ask for help from anyone. Not even when it hurts."

"So what does this do, exactly?"

"Exactly?" Ellie shrugged. "Couldn't say, not for sure. But it takes the edge off the pain, makes it easier to breathe, and somehow gives a person energy."

"And you think I need that?"

"Simon, honey, it's been over ten hours already. And I can't say it's likely to be anytime soon, right?"

His mind flickered to the last examination, less than thirty minutes before. "No. She's not anywhere near fully dilated yet."

"Then she needs as much help as she can get, don't you?"

"As do we all." They both looked up, seeing Mal leaning in the doorway. "Doc, your wife's swearing at me again," he said. "She's already been around the bedroom a dozen times, and I think she's getting antsy for the engine."

"Ah." Simon quickly swilled the rest of the tea around his mouth, swallowing painfully. "I'd better go and …" He wiped a droplet from his chin. "Thanks, Ellie."

"And you call me Ma. You're Kaylee's husband, and that makes you part of _my_ family. So you call me Ma, okay?"

Simon grinned. "Yes, Ma," he said dutifully, feeling a rush of warmth as he went back to check on his wife.

"You want some, Mal?" Ellie asked, lifting the tea pot.

"Sure, thanks." He smiled at her. "If it's as good as that breakfast …"

As she poured she said, "Are you flirting with me, Captain Reynolds?"

He chuckled. "Might be. Although Frey's cooking is improving."

She laughed. "She's already asked for some lessons. She wants me to teach her and Bethie how to make my famous cookies."

"That's not a bad thing."

"Only I get the impression there's something else behind it." She passed over the cup and saucer, her best set, and fixed him with a bright eye.

For a moment Mal wondered whether to say anything, but he figured Ellie could keep a secret. "Perhaps there is. Only it doesn't leave the two of us."

Ellie sat down quickly. "Not a word will cross my lips."

Mal smiled again, and quickly told her about the cookie heist. "So Frey had a word with Miss Bethie about who it was okay to steal from," he finished up, "and they decided to ask you to teach them."

"I'm sure it wasn't quite on those lines, but …" Ellie shook her head, looking down into her cup as if she could see the future in it, which she probably could, considering her gifts.

"What?" Mal asked. "What is it?"

Ellie sniffed hard, and shook her head again. "Nothing."

"Ellie, it's something. You want I should get Simon for you?" He went to get up, but she took his hand, making him sit again.

"It's nothing. Silly, more than anything." She looked into his blue eyes, warm and concerned. "You just take care of this family of yours, _dong mah_?"

"Always do, Ellie. Always do."

"Then that's all that matters." She stood up, brushing down her apron. "Now, since everyone else is otherwise engaged, you can help me with that stew."

"Are you putting me on fatigues, Mrs Frye?"

"I am, Captain Reynolds." She raised her eyebrows. "You got a problem with that?"

He held up his hands and laughed lightly. "Nope. Nary a one."


	4. Chapter 4

_**2.30 pm **_

"Mal told me to … oh, sorry." Bobby, his face red, went to back out of the makeshift bedroom.

"It's okay," Simon said quickly. "It's ending." He helped Kaylee back onto the mattress, lifting her legs up so she could lie flat, and covering her with the comforter.

"What, the whole thing?"

"No." Simon smiled. "Just the contraction."

"Easy for you to say," Kaylee muttered, trying to get her breath back and wiping her perspiration-wet hair out of her face. "Next time I'm pinin' over a baby, or getting all broody, you remind me about this, will you?"

Her husband gazed lovingly at her. "I'll try, but I doubt it would work."

Kaylee sighed. "Guess you're right. Always did want me a large family. You know, when I was younger, thinking about who I was gonna marry in the end."

"I'm glad it was me, _bao bei_." Simon leaned over and kissed the end of her nose.

"That all I get? All of this, and a peck?"

"At the moment." He grinned. "Don't worry. In a few weeks you'll be back to your old self and …" He paused, glanced at Bobby. "Well, you know."

"No, I don't." Kaylee leaned back on the pillows. "And that ain't ever gonna happen again."

"So you keep telling me."

Bobby coughed, feeling his face turning even redder. "Um …"

Kaylee turned to gaze at him. "What, Bobby? Only you're standing there like a frog at a hare's wedding."

Simon raised his eyebrows at the turn of phrase, never having heard that one before.

Bobby held up two mugs. "Ma … she sent some more tea."

"Good." Kaylee managed a smile. "All o' this is making me thirsty."

Simon shifted on the bed. "Which is a good point," he said, standing up. "Kaylee, all that tea … I need to …"

She nodded. "I understand. Bobby'll sit with me a while. Him and me are due a chat, anyway."

"Shiny." Simon hurried to the door. "I'll only be a minute."

"Don't rush. It don't look like anything's happening quite yet." He grinned for her and was gone, the door closing softly behind him. She turned her warm gaze to her brother and patted the bed. "Come on. Talk to me."

Feeling awkward, Bobby approached slowly, perching on the very edge. "What about?"

"How about what's happening outside this room? I'm sure it's more interesting."

"Uh, well … all the kids are helping Ma make cookies," he said, brushing at a faint layer of white flour on his pants. "They're making a hell of a mess." He looked into his sister's face. "What about you?"

"No mess as yet. No baby, either." She shook her head. "Can't wait to arrive, and now decides to take his time."

Bobby couldn't help the faint grin. "So I'm gonna be an uncle."

"You already are." Kaylee softened the chastisement with a hand on his knee. "Twice over."

"Yeah, but a nephew … I can teach him how to fish."

"He'll like that." Kaylee shifted uncomfortably, and in a moment Bobby was on his feet.

"Do you need Simon?"

"No. Just … can you adjust the pillow? It's slipped, and pushing on something it shouldn't."

"Oh. Okay." As gently as he could, Bobby lifted Kaylee up so he could get to the problem, puffing and flattening as he went. "That better?"

"Woof," Kaylee exhaled, settling back. "Much. Thanks." She patted at the comforter across her. "So why don't you tell me why you're behaving like such a grump?"

His eyebrows shot into his hair. "Me?"

"You, Bobby. Ma told me. And Pa. And Pete had a few words to say, too, when he popped his head in. They tell me you've been acting off for a while, but these last few days … well, Ma's worried about you."

He felt the colour rising in his face again. "It ain't nothing, Kay." He hoped using his nickname for her would stop his sister, but he should have known better.

"'Cause I seem to recall the last time you were like this, it was over a girl, and you were about twelve."

Bobby was glad he couldn't see his face – it had to be as red as a beetroot. "I said it ain't nothing!" He jumped from the bed as if his backside was burning as badly as his cheeks, and he headed for the door.

"Bobby, stop." Kaylee wasn't begging, but it was close. "I'm sorry. I just … I miss being a part of your life, you know?" She struggled to sit upright. "I mean, I got a family on Serenity, and I love that, but you're my brother. My blood."

His hand on the knob, Bobby paused, head dropped. "Kay, it ain't … I …" He closed his eyes briefly, then turned back. "Kay …"

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Kaylee smiled a little, just lifting the edges of her mouth. "'Cause I'm thinking maybe there's a problem here."

Bobby sighed, but crossed back to the bed and sat down again, taking her hand in his. "Might be," he admitted, his voice very quiet.

"So who is she? The lucky girl that's got you all tongue-tied?"

"Not a girl. Tyree."

For a moment Kaylee didn't know what he was talking about. The only Tyree she knew was a young man from the town, whose father owned … Her eyes widened. "Bobby? Are you saying …"

"Kay, don't tell anyone," he pleaded. "Ma and Pa, they don't know, and if they get to find out I'll …"

"What? Bobby, they love you. And you gotta tell 'em."

"No, I don't. Me and Tyree, we're … well, we ain't together no more, so it doesn't really matter does it?"

Kaylee recognised the look on his face. Stubborn with a side of militancy. Pure Frye in its nature. "And why ain't you together?" she asked, keeping her own voice down in case anyone should be listening.

"Just ain't."

"I can guess. Because you won't tell anyone you're sly."

"I'm not!"

"No?"

Bobby twisted away from her, running his hands through his hair. "I can't be, Kay. There ain't no-one in our family been that way."

"Bobby, it ain't something you catch!"

"Why not? 'Cause otherwise it's something you're born with, and I … I don't think I can take that."

Kaylee knew there was nothing she could say at that moment to make things better, so instead she took his hand, holding it tightly between both of hers. "Bobby, there ain't nothing wrong with being sly. I got friends that way, and believe me, they're some of the best a person can have."

He looked at her. "Are you playing with me?"

"Of course not. Ask Frey. Ask her about Dillon and Breed, and then you go think on it a while. But if you've broken up with Tyree just because you think people won't understand, then you're more of a _sha gua chun zi_ than I took you for." Her face screwed up as a contraction hit, a strong one by the noises she was making.

"Kay?"

"Bo … Bobby … go get Simon. I think … I want to push."

"Whoa, no, sis, you can't …" If Kaylee had been able to see, if she hadn't got her eyes closed, she'd have been able to appreciate the look on his face. Total and utter panic. And pain from where she was gripping his hand so tightly he was sure something had broken. "You … just hold on." He tried to disentangle their fingers, but it was only as the contraction eased that he was able to stand up. "I'm getting him. Right now."

"I'm here," Simon said, hurrying in, River at his back with her stopwatch.

"I want to push," Kaylee said.

"Not yet. Try and hold it back."

"I can't."

"I need to check." He lifted the comforter away from the bed, and Bobby turned quickly, but not soon enough to miss the swollen expanse of his sister's belly, a sight he knew was going to be with him forever.

Kaylee was panting now, trying to do the cleansing breaths as she'd been taught, but her mind was still on her brother. "Bobby, do you … you … love Tyree?"

He wanted to move away, but this was his baby sister, about to give birth, and somehow he knew he had to tell the truth. He glanced back, then slammed his eyes shut. "I … yeah. I love him. But that's not –"

"That's exactly the point. Love."

"Lie still, Kaylee," Simon ordered.

She ignored him. "Our boat's filled with it, and most of it … well, there's folks elsewhere would think inappropriate. But it's what keeps us flying." Exhaling heavily, she managed to finish, "You go call Tyree."

"Kaylee …"

"Bobby, you need to leave. Now." Simon looked up from his position between Kaylee's legs. "Honey, it won't be long. Do you want your mother?"

A tear leaked down her cheek. "Yes."

"Bobby, get her." This was River, her voice calm, collected, and he found he wanted to obey her.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, bolting out of the door.

* * *

Tyree's folks owned a small store in the middle of town, selling everything from potholders to second hand mule parts. Mrs Vance, his mother, was serving, cutting a length from a bolt of cornflower sprigged muslin for a woman in her fifties, and chatting idly.

Bobby paused in the doorway, then slid inside, hopping from foot to foot as he waited. Finally the customer paid, picked up her parcel and left.

"Bobby?" Mrs Vance smiled, if sadly. "What can I do for you?"

"Is … is Tyree upstairs?"

The sadness grew. "He's gone, Bobby."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"Left. He said he had to clear his head."

"So where'd he go? The mountains?"

"No. Left. Gone. Off-world."

Bobby felt all the blood drain from his face. "He's left Phoros?"

"Went to the docks yesterday to find the first ship as'd take him." Mrs Vance shook her head, a catch in her voice. "Hardly said goodbye, even. And I just know I ain't gonna see him for years. If ever."

His mouth was so dry that he could hardly speak, but he managed to force the words around his swollen tongue. "Ain't gonna happen, ma'am. Not if I can help it."

Mrs Vance looked into his eyes, searching for something. Whatever she found, it apparently satisfied her. "You look after my boy, you hear?"

Bobby nodded, barely managing to say, "I will," before he turned and ran for the port.

* * *

Nothing had left, that he was sure. Transports weren't exactly common, except those that picked up or delivered from the factories, and he was sure they wouldn't take on a green hand like Tyree. So the young man had to be waiting somewhere close by, and he started to search.

It didn't take long, either, but he could see his luck was so close to running out.

An old Havelock, its upper nacelle towering over the main body of the ship, sat with its bay door open, but men were going on board, each carrying cargo or other supplies. It was obvious they were close to leaving. And Tyree was one of those doing the carrying.

Bobby took a deep breath, tried to slow his heart rate, and approached.

"Tyree," he said softly.

The young man looked up automatically, then his face hardened. "Go away. I'm working." He pushed his blond hair out of his face with his wrist, and picked up another crate.

Bobby stood his ground. "Tyree … wait." He swallowed, the lump painful in his throat. "I want to talk to you."

"Nothing to say." Tyree strode to the ship and passed the box to the man waiting just inside the cargo bay door, glancing only once at Bobby before heading back for another. "Not a gorram word."

Bobby was scuttling along next to him. "Tyree. Please."

"Nope."

"Please."

Tyree paused, hearing the pleading in the young man's tone. He turned, and Bobby was shocked to see tears in his eyes. "Why? You said all you wanted to say. You've made it more'n plain that I ain't who you want. Ain't _what_ you want. Can't you just leave it at that?"

"No."

"Why? You wanna hurt me some more?"

"I wanna love you."

Tyree stared, his mouth working but no sounds coming out. Eventually he managed to stutter, "Wha .. you … I … what did you just say?"

"I wanna love you. I _do_ love you. No matter what anyone else says. And I can't bear the thought of you leaving."

Everyone had stopped, whether it was the port control people or the crew of the Havelock. All of them were listening intently.

"If … if'n you loved me, you wouldn't have left me," Tyree said.

"I know. And I was a _sha gua chun zi_." His sister had been right all along, as she so often was.

"Oh, more'n that."

"I know. And if you'd like to make up a list, I'll agree with each and every one." Bobby felt a wave of unaccustomed boldness take him over, and he stepped closer, close enough so that he could feel Tyree's heat. "I'm sorry. So very sorry I hurt you."

"You sly?" one of the other men asked, sneering a little. "You never told us that."

"I wouldn't worry," Tyree said, still staring at Bobby, their heights being equal. "You're safe in your bunk. You ain't my type."

"Not what I hear. Seems folks like you can't keep it in their pants."

Bobby glared at the man. "Shut up."

The man sniggered, thinking he'd touched a nerve. "Yeah. Probably sold it around town. There's a word for that, you know."

It was only Tyree's hand on his arm that stopped Bobby from crossing the short distance. "He ain't worth it," he said quietly. "He really ain't worth it."

Bobby glanced back, saw the expression on Tyree's face. "He insulted you."

"I don't care. Not if you meant it."

Bobby slowly faced his lover. "I meant it. Every single rutting word."

"Then that's … I don't care about anything else." Tyree smiled, the lazy, sexy smile that had ensnared Bobby in the first place.

The young man felt his heart hitch. "You coming home?" he asked, his voice a notch deeper than before.

"You want me to?"

"Good Lord, yes."

Tyree chuckled. "Then maybe I will."

They were so close there was little but a breath between them, and Bobby had the strangest feeling he was about to kiss a man in broad daylight.

"Hey, freak."

Both Bobby and Tyree turned, not sure who he was calling, but it was Tyree who caught the stone that was thrown, hitting him on the forehead and knocking him to the ground. In a moment Bobby was down next to him, trying to pull his hand away, a hand that was rapidly becoming red.

Anger flared in Bobby, and he leapt to his feet, facing the man, the same one who'd spoken before. "Why you … You wanna try that now with someone your own size?" he demanded.

The man who'd thrown the stone smirked, his hands tucked nonchalantly into his belt. "Like you could take me."

"Try me."

The captain of the ship hurriedly stepped forward out of the gloom of the bay, quickly getting between them. "Now that ain't gonna happen," he said, glaring at his own man before turning to face Bobby. "I'm sorry for what he did, and don't think I ain't gonna take it outta his pay, but there's gonna be no fighting. I need all the men I have, and in one piece."

"Then he's gonna apologise," Bobby said, his voice quiet, deceptive.

"Like that's for sure." The assailant laughed unpleasantly.

The captain sighed heavily. "Jinty, you shut that mouth of yours or I'll shut it for you. If you weren't so good at the heavy lifting and the gunplay, I'd put you off here and let this feller deal with you."

Jinty looked faintly alarmed. "Look, it ain't like it was my fault."

"Of course it was. You're a bigot and a hypocrite."

"Boss –"

"One more word and I'll shoot you myself." He turned back to Bobby, who had been taking deep breaths all through the exchange. "Like I said, I'm sorry. And I will deal with Jinty. But I have places to be, and I can't have anyone on board who disrupts things. I'll drop your friend's belongings off at the port office." He smiled slightly. "Now you'd better go see to him." As an afterthought he dug into his pocket, pulling out a few bills. "Here. Ain't much, but it's a few days wages."

Bobby shook his head. "No."

"Take it." The captain held out the cash. "Pay a doc to stitch that cut."

Bobby glanced behind him to where Tyree was still sitting on the dirt, then grabbed the money, thrusting it into his pocket. "Thanks."

The captain straightened, half turning to look at his men. "I ain't paying you to stand around lollygagging. Get to work!"

Most of them nodded, continuing with what they had been doing. Only Jinty didn't move, except to spit into the dust.

The Havelock's captain sighed again. "Jinty, you get on board and stay in your bunk. I don't wanna see hide nor hair of you for the next twenty-four hours, _dong mah_?"

Now the man showed some emotion. "But I was gonna go get me some –"

"I don't care. And you ain't. Get on board afore I give in to my first inclination and shoot you anyway." His hand lingered above the sidearm strapped to his thigh.

Jinty muttered something under his breath, but turned and headed into the ship.

The captain nodded once at Bobby, then went back to supervising his remaining men.

Bobby watched for a moment, making sure Jinty didn't come out with any kind of weapon, then turned back, going onto his heels beside Tyree. He winced as he saw the amount of blood running down his lover's neck, and the slightly glazed expression in the young man's eyes. "You think you can walk?" he asked, his fingers cupping Tyree's head tenderly.

"I … I think so. If'n you help me."

Getting his arm under Tyree's shoulders, Bobby assisted him to stand, then waited until he stopped swaying. "You okay?"

"Oh, shiny. I love getting hit in the head with a stone thrown by a moron."

Bobby had to laugh. "You're okay. Come on. My brother-in-law will sew you right up."

* * *

As it was, Simon was rather busy at that moment, although he did leave Kaylee's side for the few seconds it took to examine the wound.

"It does need half a dozen stitches," he confirmed. "But it's a clean wound. It should heal well." He glanced back into the bedroom. "I suppose I'd –"

"I'll do it, doc," Mal said quickly, having followed Bobby and Tyree inside. "I've sewn up people before you ever came on board. Hell, sewn up myself on occasion."

"I know. I can tell," Simon muttered without thinking.

Mal didn't take offence. "Sure you can. I ain't as neat as some."

"Then I would be obliged. There's supplies on board, but –"

Ellie Frye had followed him out, giving her space next to her daughter temporarily to River, who even now was enduring the machine-working strength in Kaylee's right hand. She interrupted. "I got needles and the like," she said. "In the kitchen cupboard over the sink. There's a box. Even got some anaesthetic." She glared at her son. "Although a part of me thinks I should be putting you over my knee."

Simon nodded just once, then hurried back into the parlour, and Mal had to fight to keep the laughter contained as he said, "Come on, Tyree. I think we'd better leave 'em to it, and I'll see what a mess I can make of your forehead."

"Yes, sir." Tyree let go, somewhat reluctantly, of Bobby's hand, and followed Mal.

Ellie was still glaring. She shook her head. "Getting into fights. Letting Tyree get hurt. Just 'cause you're too thick-headed to know your own self."

"Ma?" Bobby was confused.

She put her hands onto her hips. "You think I didn't know? Robert Lee Frye, you should know better than that."

He tried to clear his throat. "Know … know what, Ma?"

"That you're sly."

"You did?" He couldn't keep the shock out of his voice.

"Course I did. You're my boy. My baby. I was just waiting for you to realise it too."

"And you … you don't mind?"

Ellie shook her head and sighed. Sometimes she wondered why she'd gone to all the trouble of having kids when they could be so … "Why should I mind?" she asked in turn.

"'Cause it ... it ain't natural."

"Now you stop that right now," Ellie said firmly. "I wouldn't let anyone else say that about my boy – you think I'm gonna let you?"

"Sorry, Ma."

"Okay, then." She pulled him into a hug, feeling him relaxing against her like he always did, and she had to smile. "Kaylee's been telling me about where they've just been, that Jericho Wells place. About how they treat folks." Her lips thinned briefly in annoyance. "It ain't right. But I know there're people who don't know how to be civilised, no matter where they come from. And that man was one of 'em." She squeezed him tightly, then let go enough so that she could look into his face. "But we ain't like that. Your Pa and me … we know there are all kinds of people in the 'verse, and we don't all of us like the same thing. Hell, be a boring place if we did." She saw Bobby's eyes widen at her use of even such a minor cuss, since she hardly ever swore in company. "But the point is, it _is _natural. I lean towards men, which is a good thing for your Pa." Bobby had to stop a laugh. "Your brothers prefer women. And that's fine too. And you like Tyree."

"Love, Ma."

"Good." She patted his hand. "That's good. 'Cause I don't care who it is, what sex, whatever, as long as it is love, and it ain't just playing around. 'Cause God knows Peter does enough of that."

This time Bobby did laugh out loud. "He surely does."


	5. Chapter 5

_**3.15 pm**_

Eddie Frye headed through the kitchen to the back door, trying to stop the feeling that he should have at least a twinge of guilt in the back of his brain. Ellie had told him, in no uncertain terms, that he wasn't needed in the room, and the truth was he didn't want to be there. The thought of what Kaylee was going through, his little girl, his Winnie … and worse, how she'd got into this position in the first place.

He shook his head. It was easier to think babies came with the stork.

Zoe and Hank had taken the children back to Serenity, hoping that distance would help somewhat. Bethie had been complaining for hours about having a headache due to the walls she was having to keep up as tightly as possible, and Ethan wasn't looking much better. The Firefly's first mate had instructions on what medications to use if necessary.

Freya and Jayne were playing cards upstairs, whether for money or chores Eddie wasn't too sure, but every so often there was a groan of dismay, probably from a certain burly ex-mercenary. Neither of them was straying too far from their respective spouses.

Simon, of course, was going nowhere. This was his wife, his child, and besides which he was the doctor. And River had refused outright to move from her position at Ellie's shoulder, and from the look on the young man's face Eddie was pretty sure he was glad to have the pair of them.

Stepping outside, Eddie took a deep breath, feeling the cold air clear his lungs and start to calm him.

"Had enough?"

Startled, he looked around.

Mal was sitting in a collapsible chair, his heels up on the rail, wrapped in his brown coat and scarf.

"Yeah," Eddie said, beginning a grin. "There ain't a place in there I feel comfortable standing." He leaned against the verandah's upright. "You?"

"Sitting here wondering what I'm gonna do when it's Jesse."

Eddie laughed. "Yeah, you got that joy to come." He flicked a finger. "But between you and me, when it's grandkids, it's different."

"I think I've got a while until I can check that."

Mal shifted slightly in his chair, and his coat fell open enough so that Eddie could see the ties holding his gun down to his leg.

"Still paranoid?" he asked pointedly.

Mal glanced down. "Feel kinda undressed without it," he admitted.

"So it has nothing to do with that madman, Niska?"

An image of Hank and Peter lying unnaturally still on the dirt outside his ship made Mal shudder slightly. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Maybe it's 'cause I know you."

Giving a short bark of laughter, Mal covered his holster with brown leather again. "Maybe you do."

Eddie lowered himself onto the step, and the two men sat in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"Won't be long, least according to Simon," the older man said eventually.

"Long enough."

"Is it bad if I admit that I'm glad it's not me and Ellie?"

Mal grinned. "Well, Frey's made me promise that, if the situation arises, I'll be the one carrying the next."

Eddie had to laugh. "That I'd pay to see."

"Get in the queue."

Again they were quiet, until a scream from inside had them both tensing.

"Anyway," Mal said loudly, trying to talk over it. "I'm quite glad we got this time to ourselves, 'cause I got something I need to ask you."

"Well, thanks, Mal, and I'm flattered, but you ain't my type."

"How come everyone thinks I'm sly?"

"Must be your perfume."

Mal grinned. "Better stop dabbing it behind my ears."

"I'm sure Frey'd be happy 'bout that." Eddie rubbed his hands up and down his arms: the sun was dropping quickly towards the horizon, and the temperature with it. "So what do you want to chat about?"

"Cash."

Eddie froze. "Now, look, Mal, I ain't takin' any of it. You know you're family, and I'm gonna start being offended if you ask again."

Mal held up a hand. "Not like that. Least, not in the way you mean it." He looked out over the gently rolling landscape towards the mountains that fringed the world a long way off. "It's just … I reckon Kaylee told you about some of the things we got up to on Jericho."

Eddie nodded slowly. "I reckon maybe she did." He turned his gaze to the younger man. "Truth is, Ellie was getting her tucked in, and little Kaylee asked if we remembered Leo Gunn."

"Do you?"

"Oh, yeah. We were quite the gang of tearaways … him, me, Cal, Jonah … the scraps we used to get into, it's a wonder we ever made it through to growing up." He pursed his lips, pushing the memories to one side. "But even with what we did once … I can't say I'm happy about you getting Kaylee into nefarious doings."

"Truth is, most of what we do comes under that category," Mal admitted.

"Mmn."

Mal shifted again in the chair, this time feeling uncomfortable. Eddie wasn't any blood relation, of course, but he always felt like the man was something akin to his own father, what he could remember of him. And with a mother like Ellie, no wonder Kaylee had turned out the way she had. "Sir, it ain't like we choose this life. It's been kinda chosen for us, and we have to live it as best we can."

"And if that means turning over a local bank?"

Dropping his head, Mal tried to hide the slight twist to his lips. "Then we take what we can from those as can afford it." He looked back up. "If'n I could, none of us would break the law. It ain't the way I was brought up, and I conjure it's pretty much the same for the rest of the crew."

"Even Jayne?"

"Even him. His Ma … well …"

Eddie smiled slowly. "It's okay, Mal. I understand. I really do. There's been times in the past the Fryes ain't exactly been totally on the legal side, just so's we could get by. And I'm talking more than just the occasional foray into mischief with Leo." The smile grew a little. "And you don't have to be calling me 'sir'. Makes me feel ancient."

Mal looked only a little abashed. "I just recall being able to get away with pretty much anything during the war when I called everyone 'sir'. I got out of any number of scrapes just by being polite."

"And what would _your_ Ma have said about that?"

"She'd have told me to own up to what I did, and not to think that being pretty would be the answer every time."

"Pretty?"

"Okay, maybe I'm paraphrasing a tad, here."

"I think maybe you are." Eddie shook his head. "But you wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh, right, before I was rudely interrupted …" Mal pulled his coat tighter as a cold wind seemed to swirl around the house. "We made some cash, more'n we hoped and a hell of a lot more'n we planned. The crew've had their share – at least some of it – but the rest is locked up tight in the safe, and … well, in all honesty I don't think it's that secure."

"You're not suggesting some of your own crew –"

"No, no." Mal had to smile at the affrontery on Eddie's face. "No. That ain't it at all. But there are folk out there who'd think nothing of trying to get on board and kill us all in our beds, just for the spare change in our pockets if they even got a whiff we might be carrying more'n usual."

"Any particular folk you have in mind?"

"Not really. Just general," Mal admitted. "But I can feel it burning a hole in my boat, and I can't push the feeling that we're just loading up trouble if we keep it on board."

"So put it into a bank."

Mal knew Eddie was joking. "Right. Seeing as how we acquired it."

The older man guffawed. "Maybe you're right. But I'm beginning to think you're about to ask me to hide it for you."

Mal nodded. "Some. Not all, but a goodly share."

"Why me?"

"Because I trust you."

Eddie sat back, exhaling heavily through his nose, the breath catching into vapour in front of his face, almost shocked at the simple and easy way Serenity's captain had spoken. "You do?"

"You're Kaylee's father. Simon's pa-in-law. Hope and Bethie's grandpa. And more'n anything you know what we are, who we are. And I know I can trust you."

"That's a lot of responsibility to put on a man."

"I think you can bear it."

Eddie nodded slowly, whether in agreement or just for something to do was unclear. "And what do you want me to do with this cashey-money?"

"Keep it safe." Mal leaned forward. "There's gonna be rainy days coming, I can feel it. Maybe not yet, and maybe not for a year or so, but the clouds are gathering. What we did on Hera, well, its ramifications are spreading out, like ripples in a pond. Miranda didn't overthrow the Parliament, but it was a close thing. This, the news about the New Browncoats, the Re-Pax, growing new Reavers … it's pushed it just that little bit closer to the edge. And there will come a time when it tips."

"Soon?" Eddie was already making plans, wondering where the best place to be was, making sure his family was safe.

"No idea. I don't think quite yet, but … best to keep an ear to the ground and an eye to the sky."

"We will."

"Kaylee will be glad to hear that." Mal's lips lifted, but only a little. "So we need to know we have some money stashed, someplace safe, where we can get to it if we need to run and hide."

Eddie did smile, if ruefully. "You? Run? That ain't your way, boy."

"Oh, it is. At least, it is now. Takes a lot to make me stand my ground and fight."

He knew he wasn't going to win that argument, so Eddie simply shrugged. "And you want funds available."

"That we do." Mal dropped his feet to the ground. "And they'd be available to you too, if you needed it."

Now Eddie shook his head vehemently. "I wouldn't touch it."

"If you needed it. Be like a loan."

"And if I couldn't pay you back? Nope, ain't doing that."

"Like I said. If you needed it." Mal was firm, not raising his voice, just talking the way he used to when his troops needed him most. "And I still figure there to be some when _I_ need it."

Eddie had to laugh. "Maybe a penny or two." He thought for a moment. "Where? Where do you want me to put it?"

"I was figuring in your safe room in the cellar. Someplace no-one else'd look to find it."

There was a long pause, then … "Okay, Mal. No problem. You give it to me 'fore you leave. I should have been able to rig up some kinda strongbox before that."

"Well, it'll be a while before we do that. Kaylee's made me promise we stay for near a month, so you're gonna be sorely bored with our company before then."

"That I doubt." Eddie laughed, a rich rolling sound. "That I sincerely doubt." They were silent for a long while, as the sun dipped closer to the edge of the world and the small amount of heat it had given leached away into the darkening sky. Eventually Eddie took a deep breath. "You know, Kaylee wrote us. A lot, at first, when she started working for you. She was homesick."

"I know."

"And she said you helped her. A lot."

Mal stirred. "Eddie, I never laid a hand –"

"Oh, I know that, son. I know that. And I know you never would. That ain't the point I'm making." Eddie paused. "I guess I just wanted to thank you. For keeping her safe, as much as you can." He knew he was contradicting himself from just a while earlier, but he needed to say the words waiting in his heart. "She was always the one for going out, getting into scrapes, maybe even more than the boys. As if she had to keep up with 'em. But I know she's got a good home with you."

Mal felt a heat beating back the cold in his body. "Eddie, you don't know what that means to hear you say that."

Eddie chuckled. "Oh, I think maybe I do."

Another scream from upstairs had them looking up, then Mal blinked, twice. "Better get in. Seems we're about to meet another crewmember."

"Your wife told you that?"

Mal nodded, tapping his temple. "She keeps me up to date with everything."

"How do you deal with that?" Eddie asked. "Having her in there all the time, not having any space to yourself? Don't you ever want to just think a thought and not have someone else know it?"

"And be alone?" Mal put his arm around the older man's shoulder, and shook his head. "Eddie, truth is, I wouldn't want it any other way."

The back door opened. "Are you coming or not?" Freya asked, shivering as the cold air hit the exposed skin at her neck.

"You ain't exactly given us much chance to get there," Mal pointed out.

She laughed. "I think you've maybe got a minute or two. At least according to River."

"Then I'd best be making my way up," Eddie said, glancing between the pair. "See you in a mo." He disappeared.

Mal smiled. "You think he's giving us some time to be together?"

"Not long."

"Long enough." He grinned wider, opening his coat.

She darted across and put her arms around his waist, pressing against his chest as he wrapped the leather as far around them both as he could manage. "Miss me?" she asked, feeling his heart beating reassuringly steadily.

"Always."

"Feeling broody?"

"Who, me?"

"Yes." Her lips touched his lightly. "You."

He mirrored the action. "Maybe a little." Looking deeply into her hazel eyes. "I'm doing my best, you know," he said softly. "Even if I've been poorly."

"I know." Her voice was so low now it was just a murmur. "And I have to say, I'm enjoying every minute of it."

"Just doesn't seem to be working that well, does it?"

She exhaled softly, and he could feel her breath on his cheek.

"Maybe we're not meant to have any more kids, Mal. It might not be in our future."

"Maybe. But I'm thinking perhaps we should get Ellie to read the leaves for you again. She saw Jesse, didn't she?"

Laughter bubbled up behind her breasts, vibrating through him.

"We could try."

"Oh, I keep trying all the time." He smiled and kissed her gently, holding her as close to him as he could manage.

_Now_.

Mal drew back enough so that he could look into her face again. "River?" he commented on the voice in both their minds.

"I think we need to go now."

"After you."

"No, after –"

_Come on!_

* * *

At 4.03 pm, just as the sun threw the last of the long shadows over the ground and dropped below the horizon, Kaywhinnet Lee Tam gave one last mighty push, and her son entered the 'verse.

A long, low wail filled the room from a pair of lungs that had taken nine months to develop, and as Simon cut the umbilical cord, he couldn't help but see his hands were trembling a little.

"Here," River said quietly, her stopwatch finally removed from her neck, a blanket in her hands. "Let me."

Simon nodded, letting his sister take his son and wrap him carefully, wiping the fluids from his skin. "Thank you, _mei-mei_."

"Is he okay?" Kaylee asked, trying to see.

"He's perfect," Simon whispered, a look of such wonder on his face that she felt her breath catch. "Absolutely perfect." He leaned forward enough so that he could whisper, "I love you, _bao bei_."

"I love you too," Kaylee said, smiling tiredly. "Now, where's my baby boy?"

River grinned and handed the wrapped bundle to her. "David."

Kaylee's eyes widened. "How did you …" Then she laughed. "No, forget what I was going to say. Must be giving birth's loosened a few of my brain cells. Of course you knew."

"He looks like Simon."

"Thanks," the man said dryly.

"I meant he has your eyes."

Kaylee was gazing at her son, entranced by him. "Does he have everything? Toes, fingers …"

"Everything," River confirmed, smiling widely.

Kaylee stroked a tiny, smooth cheek, and the crying ceased. It was as if time stood still and the room was empty apart from her and her little boy, taking their first long looks at each other.

Simon delivered the afterbirth, River taking it away in the covered basin, but he had to concentrate hard. He wanted to be with his wife, his son, but he knew he had to clean her of the blood and mucus …

"Let me," Ellie said softly, taking the towel from him. "Let me do this for my baby, so you can be with yours."

Simon smiled gratefully at her, and hurriedly joined his wife on the bed. "Kaylee?"

"He's beautiful," she was murmuring, over and over. She looked up, tears of joy rolling down her face. "He's beautiful, Simon."

He nodded, trying to swallow the emotion in his throat. "That he is."

She dropped her face again, her little finger touching the baby's lips. "It's so good to see you at last," she whispered. I'm your Momma, and this is your daddy. And you're David. David Gabriel Tam."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Some time after 11.00 pm …**_

A log broke open into a shower of sparks, dancing and twisting around each other as they sped up the chimney and out into the night.

Serenity's crew were congregated in the kitchen at the Frye house, sitting on the various chairs, or the floor if that suited them.

The children had been put to bed in Ellie and Eddie's room, all bundled up together under the heavy patchwork quilt, having each been assured that Kaylee was fine, and allowed to see the new arrival for just a few minutes. Most of them were sleeping, although Bethie was still awake, staring out of the window through a crack in the curtains at the hard pinpricks of stars, thinking about her new baby brother.

"Going to have such fun," she whispered, feeling Hope shift slightly next to her but not wake up. "Such fun." She smiled and closed her eyes.

Eddie had bunked in with Peter, while Ellie was dozing in the parlour, ostensibly keeping an eye on her daughter as she slept the exhaustion of the new mother, but really enjoying the peace and quiet, like the aftermath of a storm.

Simon sat in the corner of the kitchen by the fireplace, picking what turned out to be the most advantageous spot in the room where he could see everything and everyone. Not that he was listening to his friends talking, at least not with his conscious brain. That was reserved for the baby asleep in his arms.

David had been washed, then dressed in some of the tiny clothes Kaylee had bought at the Skyplex, including tiny booties that wouldn't have gone on Jayne's thumb. The dark blue blanket wrapped around him was from River, knitted with love over the past few months, and embroidered with giant sunflowers. Scattered amongst them were tiny daisies, done by the crew, and causing more than one incident of yelling and sucking on pricked fingers. A corner had been left untouched for Inara, Sam, Dillon, Breed and Alex, along with Noni and the other Reilly girls, to add their own when the occasion arose.

The little boy had also had his first feed. Simon couldn't help smiling as he thought back those couple of hours. It was something he was going to remember for the rest of his life, even when David was grown up, with children of his own. He always regretted not being there for Bethie's birth, even though it wasn't his choice, being otherwise engaged being tortured. But this, his son … he hadn't been able to stop the tears.

Movement had him looking up.

"They okay?" Mal asked from the big armchair in front of the fire as River rejoined them. She'd just looked in on the parlour.

"Shiny." She yawned and stretched. "Kaylee's dreaming of strawberries."

"That don't surprise me."

"I'll bring some from the garden tomorrow." She sat down on the floor next to Jayne, his arm automatically wrapping around her. "A birthday treat."

"She'd like that." Mal smiled.

River leaned her head against Jayne's shoulder. "Do you think if she ate enough, it would make her breast milk taste of them?" she asked nonchalantly.

Mal looked a little uneasy. "Albatross, that ain't exactly the topic of conversation we should really be having."

"Why not?" Her dark eyes were mischievous. "It's entirely natural. I breastfed Caleb. Freya breastfed both of your children, and Zoe –"

"River." He hadn't blushed. At least, not that they could tell, since his shirt was buttoned quite high.

Her lips twitched. "Prude."

"Yeah, fine. That's what I am. And I kinda think, at my age, that ain't gonna change." He fiddled with his collar as if making it more comfortable.

Hank stifled a laugh, echoed by Jayne's growl.

"Stop it," Freya said gently, perched on a stool in front of the fire toasting a slice of Ellie's bread on a large, twisted metal fork. "He's in a delicate condition."

"You broody, captain?" Zoe asked from the table.

Mal glared. "I think that's between me and my wife, don't you?"

River smiled. "Twins," she said enigmatically.

Mal's head span so fast to stare at her that it was surprising his ears stayed in the same place. "_Xiao nu_?" he asked. "You seeing something?"

The young psychic shrugged. "Perhaps."

"She's said it before," Hank pointed out, pouring a cup of tea from the pot for himself. "Remember?" He glanced at Zoe. "Although maybe it's us."

"There are twins in my family," Freya pointed out, turning the bread so it toasted evenly. "I'm a twin."

"Mine too," Mal considered. "My Pa …"

"Not yet," River added.

"But there might be?"

She shrugged again. "Might be me."

Next to her, Jayne grinned widely.

"And on that somewhat unsettling thought, you figure Bobby's gonna be okay?" Mal asked, deftly changing the subject, but not before seeing Freya smile into the flames.

"He's taken Tyree home," Zoe said, ever watchful. "And I doubt he'll be back tonight." She paused. "Do you think it's love, sir?"

"You didn't see the look on Bobby's face when I was stitching that cut. He was … well, it was pretty much the way Frey looks at me when I've been shot." His lips lifted. "I'd say … yeah, pretty certain to be love."

"Good." Zoe nodded firmly. "Everyone needs someone."

"Couldn't agree more," Mal said, leaning forwards so he could run the tips of his fingers down Freya's spine, knowing her tattoo was shining brightly beneath her shirt, and making her twitch.

"I lose this toast, you can do the next slice," she said over her shoulder, but smiling nevertheless.

"So who won?" Hank asked, sipping his tea, and feeling so relaxed he could have gone into orbit without benefit of spaceship.

"I did," River said.

"Apart from you."

"Why should I be excluded?" Her large dark eyes seemed to bore into him.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe 'cause you're a Reader?"

She blinked, then smiled. "There is that."

"So I figure maybe you had an unfair advantage."

Jayne growled, but it was a laugh rumbling in his chest. "Think he's got you there, moonbrain."

She sighed. "Perhaps."

"And if Frey came next, I think she should be disqualified too," Hank went on.

"Hey!" the woman in question said.

Mal chuckled and put his hand on her back again.

"As it happens, she didn't." River drew her legs elegantly under her, putting them all in mind of Maoli.

Simon spoke, startling them all. Most of them had forgotten he was there, he was so quietly absorbed in his son. "You had a sweepstake?"

River nodded. "Of course."

"About my son."

"Yes. On when he would be born. Jayne held the money." She gazed at him. "Are you angry?"

Her brother couldn't help the smile that crept across his lips. "No. I suppose not." He glanced down at the baby in his arms. "I'm not sure I can be angry about anything at the moment."

"Good job 'bout that, doctor," Mal put in. "I think Kaylee might have something to say if I had to put you out the airlock."

The others chuckled, and Simon just shook his head in resignation.

"So who won?" Hank asked, going back to the original subject.

River made a great show of removing a sheet of paper from the pocket of her dress, smoothing it out and perusing it carefully. "Well, if I remove myself from the equation ..." Her eyes narrowed, her lips moving slightly as if calculating.

"River ..."

She looked up and him and grinned. "Zoe."

Hank brightened, glancing at his wife. "Really?"

"Not far after me," River explained, wanting to make it perfectly clear that she had, in fact, won.

"Congratulations," Simon said dryly. "I hope you and their money will be very happy together."

Zoe smiled. "It's not mine. It's David's."

Hank looked bewildered for a moment, then his eyes darted to the child in Simon's arms. "Ah." He nodded. "Good idea."

Simon, his own brain slightly on the befuddled side, said, "I don't understand."

Mal took the slice of toast Freya handed to him, and began to butter it carefully. "Well, Simon, you see ... there's this safe on board Serenity. And in that safe there's a number of small bags, each with some cashey money in it. And it looks like there's gonna be another one added."

"I still don't ..." He paused, and they could see the metaphorical lightbulb come on above his head. It had probably only taken that time because he was physically and mentally exhausted. "You mean ..."

Mal nodded, using the butter knife for emphasis as he said, "One for each of the kids. Not much, but a few credits each time there's a good payday. By the time they're eighteen might only be enough for a coming of age and getting drunk party, or maybehaps enough to buy a ship, if we're that lucky. But it don't get touched, not for any reason."

He hadn't known. Simon could feel warmth spread through him at the mere thought of this man's generosity, and realised he should have guessed. "Mal ..."

"Frey's idea," Mal said quickly, handing her half the toast as she moved around on the stool.

"And my winnings go into the start for David's," Zoe added, feeling Hank squeeze her hand.

"I ... I don't know what to say."

Mal grinned. "Well, that's a good enough reason if there ever was one."

"Mal," Freya remonstrated, but only gently, wiping melted butter from her chin with the back of her hand.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Simon wanted to know. "Did you all know?"

"I did," River piped up.

"_Mei-mei_, that's a given."

She smiled and leaned against Jayne even more.

"Not me, doc," the big man said. "Don't surprise me, though."

Simon looked at Zoe. "You did, didn't you?"

Zoe nodded. "The captain asked me what I thought. I told him."

"In a tad more flowery terms than that, I seem to recall," Mal put in. He turned enough so that he could look Simon straight in the face. "See, as was pointed out to me, my crew don't spend their money on themselves. I know Zoe puts back into the pot, keeps Serenity flyin'. Kaylee's been known more'n once to pay for something for the engine out of her own pocket, and River and Jayne here buy their own ammo. And I know for a fact you've saved up for medical equipment." His hand moved absently to his chest. "And that's without kids to clothe and keep entertained. So this here's our way of making sure there's something for 'em, if that rainy day should come." He had to stop, because Freya had gone down onto her knees in front of him, and now kissed him.

"I ..." For once Simon really was lost for words.

"Just say thank you," River suggested.

Opening his mouth a couple of times, he finally got his tongue under control. "Thank you."

Mal waved it away, licking his lips from the melted butter Freya had transferred. "You're my crew. My family. And that makes you all special." He glanced down at the tiny baby. "Just a bit more, now."

Simon blinked hard. "Thank you," he repeated.

Feeling a slight lump in his own throat, Mal coughed and picked up another slice of bread. "Anyone else hungry?"

"I could do with something," Jayne grunted. "My belly thinks my throat's been cut."

Hank stared at him. "You just ate a huge meal not more than an hour ago."

"A whole hour. And I got a fast metabolism."

The pilot's jaw dropped. "You've got a ... what?"

Jayne chuckled. "Just 'cause you lost the sweep."

"Shouldn't be betting anyway," Mal pointed out. "Seeing as how you're barred."

"I didn't write his guess down," River admitted. "But I took his money."

Mal laughed as Hank started to bluster.

In the distance, the clock in the centre of town tolled twelve, and as the gently bickering conversation flowed around him, Simon looked down into the face of his son, and had to smile. _No_, he thought. _I won. Absolutely and most definitely. I won_.

Across the room, River grinned.


End file.
